<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Janitor Closets by CallMeBas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992444">Janitor Closets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas'>CallMeBas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queer up, bitches! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Binary Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drags their boyfriend to a janitors closet before school. Fun times ensue. </p><p>(Part of my Queer up, bitches! Series, set in chapter ten of the original book. Non binary Sam Winchester, Trans man Gabriel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queer up, bitches! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Janitor Closets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First smut I've written that isn't two dicks, I don't think its the worst thing I've written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam pushed Gabriel against the wall, pulling the door behind them, it shutting with a click. Fucking in a janitors closet, classy. </p><p>Before he knew what was going on, kisses were being pressed against his neck, breathing laboured and rough.</p><p>Sam brought their head up, looking almost intimidating, "You need to take your binder off." The huskiness of their voice did nothing to help Gabriel, and his legs trembled with the thoughts. </p><p>"I'm okay, Sammy."</p><p>"No you aren't, you're breathing hard."</p><p>"I don't want you to see." He mumbled, face burning.</p><p>Sam dropped to their knees, "Take it off while my eyes are down here, then put your sweatshirt back on."</p><p>With a nod from Gabriel, Sam ducked his head, running his hands over his boyfriends jeans, squeezing slightly. They felt the sweatshirt rest on their shoulder, and pushed their face forward, nosing at the zipper. </p><p>"Not packing today?"</p><p>"It's too hard to pack when you're horny. Too wet." Gabriel murmurs, hips jutting slightly. </p><p>Sam sighs a happy sort of sigh, and kissed the inside of Gabriel's leg.</p><p>They heard something hit the floor, the sweatshirt was lifted again, and with a small huff, Gabriel ducked down to kiss Sam. </p><p>Sam was pretty quick to flip the tables, standing back up themself and pushing the shorter of the two against the wall. </p><p>Gabriel couldn't help the happy hum, or the high pitched squeal when he felt Sam's hand slide straight into his underwear.</p><p>"You were right about being wet, darlin."</p><p>And there's that husky voice again, the one that could melt Gabriel in seconds. He didn't have long to think on it, of course, because soon enough Sam's fingers were doing wonderful things. </p><p>All he can really do is tremble, occasionally squeezing his legs around Sam's hand. He wanted to know desperately where all this experience had come from, because god, it was the best thing he'd ever felt. </p><p>Long fingers worked delicately, a small swipe here, a little pressure there. One finger almost slipped inside, but retreated before it could get far. The whine that left Gabriel's throat is one he will forever deny. </p><p>Of course, Sam knew exactly what they were doing. They could feel the arousal, rolling off Gabriel in waves. They were surprised their dick hadn't poked Gabriel yet, but even if it did they supposed he wouldnt of said anything. </p><p>Trembling fingers that came to their zipper answered that question, of course. </p><p>Using their free hand, they pulled Gabriel's hands away, "Today is all about you, baby. Making you feel good."</p><p>Gabriel was too blissed out to reply. </p><p>They could tell when he got close; his thighs fanned, everything tightened and he leant his entire weight against Sam's chest. </p><p>Obviously, Sam wasn't just going to let him finish. Pulling his slick fingers out, they glistened in the minimal lighting. </p><p>Shuddering, Gabriel looked up, obviously annoyed by his orgasm denial. He didn't have time to complain, though, because two fingers were in his mouth, and he was tasting his own juices. Something about this made him even hornier, almost collapsing right there.</p><p>"Oh no, baby. You stay right here." Sam commanded, and their boyfriend could do nothing but nod, leaning back against the wall, fingers swirling around his tongue. </p><p>Sam's free hand made quick work of unbuttoning Gabriels jeans, sliding back to the floor, pulling the pants down with him. Their now wet hand pulled from the mouth holding it, coming to rest at the obvious wet spot on light grey briefs. </p><p>"Oh, how wet you are. This all for me, baby?"</p><p>Gabriel whined, his head nodding rapidly.</p><p>Running their fingers over the underwear, taking their time with removing the last piece of clothing, leaving kisses over milky white thighs. Some kisses were more purple than others, and would definitely be there come morning. </p><p>"Please, Sam, please please?" The whining was getting more desperate, hands frantically running through hair. </p><p>"Please what, Gabriel? What do you want? What do you need?"</p><p>"You! Your- your mouth. I need your mouth. Please!" His voice was getting higher, eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>"Oh, as you asked so nicely."</p><p>Before Gabriel could register the words his underwear joined his jeans at his ankles and there was a nose in the small bush of dark hair, tongue flicking out. </p><p>He really hoped no one would walk by and hear him crying out. Warm breath on his most sensitive places was driving him insane, pathetic little thrusts against the tongue that wouldn't move quick enough. Small grunts of pleasure delved into begging, and Sam finally gave in. Their tongue swiped, long and hard, moving to suck on his clit momentarily. </p><p>Gabriel saw stars, hand clenching in Sam's hair, as a clearish liquid gushed out, Sam giving an appreciative hum. </p><p>The next minutes were just heavy breathing, Gabriel being held up by nothing but his partners strong arms. </p><p>Assuring Sam he could stand on his own, they began clean up. Sam wiped over their face, just in case, and turned away while Gabriel rugged his binder back on and pulled his underwear and jeans back up. </p><p>"Sticky underwear, not the best feeling in the world." </p><p>Sam snorted, "I can only assume it feels the same as coming in your pants. That's not pleasant, either." </p><p>Gabriel snorted, picking up his buzzing phone and settling on the floor of the small room, still cooling off from his orgasm.</p><p>Sam took no notice of Gabriel tapping away, happy to sit and cuddle for a small while. </p><p>"I think I just traumatized your brother in the groupchat." He mumbled, and Sam snorted, pulling the chat open on his own phone. </p><p>He read over the chat, "Oh that isn't traumatic. Watch this."</p><p>-</p><p>Winchester: You better wash your Fucking hands or I'll never touch you again</p><p>YourLocalGiant: Well, I think I should really wash my mouth if that's what you're worried about, but sure.</p><p>-</p><p>They grinned and turned their phone back off, Gabriel laughing beside them, "Okay, love. Let's head to class before my brother kills me." </p><p>"You got it, Sasquatch."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm getting better?? Maybe?? It's fun to work with trans characters. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Love, Bas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>